EdZilla
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After Ed finds his monster costume . He turns into the 200 foot tall Edzilla and starts rampaging through the cartoon network world.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this Ed, Ed, n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and so dose the other ****characters that are going to appear.**

It was a beautiful night in peach reek and inside Edd's house Eddy and Edd where putting away some wood from a recent scam. While Ed was walking around the house.

"I can't believe this scam was a bust" said Eddy

"well Eddy wood planks don't make a giant gumball machine it's amazing we manage to clean the cul-da-sac from gum in just one hour" said Edd.

"Well don't blame me shock head" how was I suppose to know that it will blow up" said Eddy

"I warned you not to press that button" said Edd

"will why did you add that button" said Eddy.

"Okay let's just drop this" said Edd

"fine" said Eddy.

Some time later Eddy and Edd finish putting away the wood

"well where finally done" said Edd

"yeah and I'm bushed. I'm going home" said Eddy

"okay goodnight Eddy" said Edd

"yeah night Edd" said Eddy

"hmm I wonder if Ed's went home oh well i better get to bed it's half past midnight" said Edd.

Unknown to Edd

Ed was walking down the hallway of Edd's house until he notice a closet.

"oh a closet i wonder what's in it" said Ed.

Ed open the door and saw something that was all to familiar. It was his old monster costume.

"My monster costume i wonder where it went" said Ed

Ed grabbed it off the the coat hanger as fast as lighting. Ed ran out of Edd house and ran into the middle the cul-da-sac and put the torso on. Once put on the mask he started to act strange until his normal self past out.

**here is the first chapter of Edzilla note he's going to look different then he did look in the ed stood still until then like/reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of this Ed, Ed, n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and so dose the other ****characters that are going to appear.**

**The next morning **

Eddy was still sleeping in his bed until his alarm clock went up. Eddy smashed the alarm clock with his fist and slowly got up from bed. Eddy yawned and slowly made his way to his bathroom while oblivious that half of his room was destroyed Eddy got in his destroyed bathroom and in front of where his mirror was. Instead it was his brother's car that was in front of him.

"what the" said Eddy

Eddy now fully awake then turned around and looked around his bathroom the bath room was filled with wooden beams on the floor. Eddy stepped out of his bathroom and looked around his room and saw his wall collapsed. Eddy quickly got dressed in his regular cloths and ran through his destroyed house and out his still intact front door and into the middle of the cul-da-sac.

Eddy looked around the cul-da-sac and saw every house (except Edd's house) destroyed. The house's each looked like they been stepped on or brushed aside by a giant tail. Edd came rushing out of his house due to seeing the destruction through his window.

"Eddy what's going why is there so much destruction?" asked Edd

"how should I know I just woke up and found my room destroyed" said Eddy

"wait what's that's" said Edd as he notice something on the ground.

Edd and Eddy walked up to it and saw it was a giant three toe footprint.

"What is that" said Eddy

"it looks like a footprint" said Edd

"a foot print" said Eddy

"yes that is a foot print Eddy and it looks like what ever came here moved to the north" said Edd

"wait so your saying that a giant creature came through here" said Eddy.

"Yes but the strange thing is that. It appears right here" said Edd

"so what your saying Edd that this creature just appeared out of nowhere" said Eddy

"It appears so Eddy" said Edd.

"Great let's go get it" said Eddy

"what you can't be serious" said Edd

"think about it Edd if we manage to capture it or take a picture of it well be rich" said Eddy

"well I have to admit we will become famous. But don't you think we should help the others Eddy" said Edd

"no they'll think we did it. Now come on let's go get that creature" said Eddy

"wait shouldn't we go get Ed" said Edd.

"Will get him later" said Eddy

"okay Eddy" said Edd.

Eddy and Edd then fallowed the fallow the footprints. They soon fallowed the footprints out of peach creek and into a suburban area. Eddy and Edd looked around and saw destruction in each step they took. Edd looked at one house and it looked like it had been burn Edd looked closely at it and saw orange stuff on it.

"Weird what is that orange stuff" thought Edd.

Eddy and Edd soon found themselves in Billy and Mandy's neighborhood Eddy and Edd walked up to Billy's house and stopped at the front gate. Eddy and Edd looked at the house and saw it was completely flat in front of it Billy, Mandy and Grim looked at it completely shocked.

"Hay guys you all right?" said Edd

Grim and Billy, Mandy turned around and looked at them.

"Oh hi guys" said Billy

"yeah where all right where just shocked that Billy's house is destroyed. We don't know what happen" said Grim

"well what happen?" asked Edd

"well it happen liked this" said Grim.

(_Flashback)_

_It was a boring morning in Billy's house and the three of them where watching TV._

_"Grim" said Mandy_

_"what is it" said Grim_

_"go get me a sandwich" said Mandy_

_"go get your own sandwich" said Grim._

_"I think you didn't hear me. Go get me a sandwich" said Mandy_

_"oh and get me that stuff that's in the back of the fridge" said Billy_

_"fine nosy brats" said Grim._

_Grim soon was in the kitchen and was about to open the fridge. When suddenly he felt himself going up slightly._

_"What the" said Grim_

_Grim then notice everything bouncy up fiercely. Grim looked out from the window and saw a giant foot about to crush the house._

_"Oh my gosh" said Grim._

_Grim quickly used his magic and teleported him and Billy and Mandy out of house just as the foot stepped on the house._

_(Flashback Ends)_

"that must of been the creature" said Edd

"well duh shock head how many giant monsters can there be" said Eddy.

"Wait you know about this" said Mandy

"yes you see it first appeared in our cul-da-sac and destroyed it" said Edd

"easy for you to say it left your house completely intact" said Eddy.

"Anyway where on our way to find it" said Edd

"oh then good luck with that" said Grim sarcastically.

"will see you later" said Edd as he and Eddy walked away.

"what a bunch's of idiots" said Mandy.

**here's the next chapter for Edzilla if you liked it then like/review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of this Ed, Ed, n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and so dose the other ****characters that are going to appear.**

It was a late Afternoon at the foster home and inside the room Bloo was up to his usual antics. By skateboarding in the hallway.

"This is awesome" said Bloo as he sored through the hallway and knocking everything down as he past by.

Nearby Mac watched his imaginary friend create a mess in the hallway.

"Bloo you shouldn't really be doing this" said Mac

"oh come on Mac what's the worst that can happen" said Bloo

"you could get trouble" said Mac

"don't worry I always get in trouble" said Bloo.

"MASTER BLOOAGAURD!" yelled Mr. herriman

"uh ho" said Bloo

"What do you thing your doing" said Mr. herriman

"skateboarding" said Bloo.

"don't you know rule ten thousand. No outdoor stuff inside the house. As punishment go to your room and stand in the corner for one hour " said Mr. herriman

"come on I'm just trying to have fun" said Bloo

"march. Oh and master Mac please watch master Blooagaurd so he wont try to get out" said Mr. Herriman.

"Sure thing Mr. Herriman" said Mac.

* * *

"Man this stinks I was having the most fun I ever had. Then Herriman had to ruin it with his stupid rule's" said Bloo.

"Bloo you where skateboarding in the hallway" said Mac

"what's your point?" said Bloo

"you could have hurt yourself or continue to break expensive things" said Mac.

"Yeah right like I was going to get hurt" said Bloo

"you would" said Mac.

Just then the door open and Wilt, Eduardo and Coco came in.

"hula Mac. Hula Bloo" said Eduardo.

"Coco, coco, coco" said Coco

"yes Bloo got in trouble again" said Mac.

"What for this time. Sorry was that to demanding" said Wilt

"No Bloo was just skateboarding in the hallway" said Mac

"that explains the broken stuff" said Wilt.

"Coco" said Coco

"yes coco I did tell Bloo that it was dangerous" said Mac.

Suddenly they felt something.

"did you guys feel that" said Eduardo

"yes we all did Eduardo" said Mac.

They all looked around the room and saw everything bouncing up and down. And they also heard a approaching thud Mac then notice that each thud the things where bouncing up more violently. Eduardo then looked towards the window and screamed.

"what is it Eduardo?" asked Mac

Eduardo pointed towards the window and they all looked towards the window and saw the back of a giant three fingered hand coming towards them. They ran out of the room just as the hand smashed through the outside wall of the room and the hand destroyed the room . The hand got back out and the creature that was attach to the hand moved away from the house. While it's tail smashed the bottom of the house.

The impact from the tail could be felt through out the house. Luckily the house still stood Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt and Coco felt the house shook until it stopped they sighed in relief. Then they heard the creature roared. The roar sounded like a mix Godzilla and Tyrannosaurs rex roar.

"What the heack was that" said Bloo in fear

"I don't know" said Mac

"did you see the size of that hand" said Wilt

"Coco" said Coco

"it was a monster!" said Eduardo.

"well at least it's gone" said Mac.

**Back with Edd and Eddy**

They where still following the destruction and where ever they look the destruction was worse.

"I don't understand what type of creature could destroy this much" said Edd

"a money making creature" said Eddy.

"Eddy how could you still be thinking about money at a time like this" said Edd

"because if we go according to plan well be super rich" said Eddy

"wait Eddy look at that" said Edd

"what is it" said Eddy as he looked at a destroyed house that was next door to foster's.

"it looks like the house was carped into a chicken shape" said Edd

"chicken shaped what kind of creature makes a house into a chicken" said Eddy

"wait a minute Eddy. Don't you remembered the last time we saw a structure shaped like a chicken" said Edd

"yeah it was when Ed thought he was a monster. Boy that was funny" said Eddy

"exactly I think that the creature is Ed in his monster suit" said Edd.

"What that's impossible shock head. Don't you remember that Ed monster costume is only the size of a one story house" said Eddy

"well actually Eddy I have a confession to make. You see I added a growth machine into the costume" said Edd

"What?" said Eddy

"well after we retrieved it from Ed I added some things into it" said Edd.

"Like what" said Eddy

"like the growth machine and a chunky puff shooter" said Edd.

"Why would you add those things into that costume!" said Eddy angrily (Eddy then looks at readers) "and he says I make bad mistakes" said Eddy.

"Well I just wanted to test my inventions and where else to put them then a monster costume. But after I was done I put them in the hallway closet. Ed must of found it last night while we where putting away the wood from the scam yesterday" said Edd.

"Oh great Edzilla's back. So where do you think he's going" said Eddy

"well judging by the trail of destruction I say cartoon network city" said Edd.

"the city oh no that's bad!" yelled Eddy in worry.

"yeah it is bad Eddy with all those innocent there that could get killed" said Edd.

"And that's where I get my scam magazines. Come on shock head we got to get there before lumpy dose" said Eddy

"right behind you Eddy" said Edd.

**well here's the next chapter and yes the cartoon network city is what it looked liked in it's bumpers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of this Ed, Ed, n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and so dose the other ****characters that are going to appear.**

It was now sunset in cartoon network city and inside the mayors office the mayor was getting lots of phone calls. Due to the destruction that Edzilla as caused.

"Yes madam foster I'll send some construction workers down to your house immdetitly. Yes principle brown your school will get re constructed. Oh Miss Bellum that giant monster is destroying half of the country what do I do" said the mayor.

"You could call the powerpuff girls" suggested miss Bellum

"I can't there on vacation and they wont be back until tomorrow" said the mayor.

"Then call the army sir" said Miss bellum

"good idea but first can you give me their number please" said the mayor.

Meanwhile in area 51.1

The general from Johnny test was sitting down in his chair when suddenly the phone rang.

"hello a giant monster coming towards cartoon network city will be right there" said the general.

The general put down the phone and turn on the public com.

"Attention solders get the tanks, jets and missiles ready we got a giant monster coming to cartoon network city" said the general.

It was now night fall by the time the army came to cartoon network city. Tanks were in position in front of the city getting ready for the on coming threat. Three jets sored through the sky waiting for their orders. One solider looking through the tanks view scope notice something coming up a hill that was ahead of the tanks suddenly Edzilla's head came into view.

"hold your fire boys wait until you see his whole body" said the general.

The solders watched as Edzilla was making his way up the hill. It wasn't until Edzilla was reached the top they realized how big he was. Edzilla looked down at the tanks wondering what they where.

"Fire!" yelled the general

the tanks fired rabidly at Edzilla. Edzilla roared as he felt the explosions of the bomb shells hitting his body. Edzilla then open his mouth and chunky puffs came out covering three tanks with the orang chewed up cereal. The three tanks then exploded and Edzilla started walked down the hill towards the other tanks. When suddenly he felt bullets hitting his head. Edzilla looked to his left and saw the three jets flying towards him. Edzilla roared at them started swatting at the air like as if the jets where fly's one jet was hit by the gigantic hands and the jet exploded into pieces.

Edzilla then shot his chunky puff breath out and the chunky puffs manage to hit one the jets blocking the jet pilots view unable to see. The pilot didn't notice that he was on a collision course with some of the tanks until it was too late.

The jet flew at Edzilla in a series of viscous attacks. Until Edzilla suddenly grabbed the jet with his right hand. Edzilla then turn the jet into a ball of metal. Edzilla Then Threw the ball of metal at the last reaming tanks. The tanks where crushed under the ball. Edzilla then started to enter the city the toons that where walking down sidewalks looked up and screamed as they saw Edzilla walking down the street. The toons then ran in the same direction to get away from the approaching Edzilla.

Edzilla looked down at the fleeing toons and roared and then Edzilla right arm smashed the roof of a medium sized building into pieces. Edzilla then open his mouth and the chunky puffs hit and exploded a building the fire from the explosion burn some toons that where to close to the building and the other buildings that where close to the building also caught fire.

Edzilla gave out a loud roar and plowed right through a tall skyscraper. With the middle of the building gone. It immdetitly collapse filling the streets with debris and smoke.

Edzilla was soon making his way to the center of the city while destroying the buildings in his way using his chunky puff breath he had made fire's under the flames toons where dyeing or dead. Inside the regular show park the general was getting his men ready to shoot Edzilla.

Soon Edzilla entered the park and was now walking towards the house. once he stopped beside the house. The missiles fired at him hitting in direct hits. Edzilla roared in anger and pain and shot his chunky puff breath at the trucks that hold the missiles the truck immdetitly exploded. Once every truck was destroyed Edzilla gave a victorious roar and walked right through the house destroying in. The general looked at his burning crew and felt like he was defeated and felt like that cartoon network city was doomed.

**Alright here's the next chapter to Edzilla if you liked it like/reveiw**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of this Ed, Ed, n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and so dose the other ****characters that are going to appear.**

It was near midnight by the Eddy and Edd reached cartoon network city. Both of them looked at the city in horror as they saw skyscrapers on fire and once they started walking through the city they looked at all of the destruction that Edzilla caused. There was collapse rubble on the sidewalks roads buckled up and cars crushed like stepped on cans.

"I can't believe it was lumpy that caused all this destruction" said Eddy.

"Well Eddy you know Ed's ability to over imagination. But I never knew that Ed could cause this much trouble we got to stop him" said Edd

"really like how if the army can't stop him then how are we going to stop him shock head" said Eddy.

"well the army know are friend like we do here's my plan" said Edd and pulled Eddy down in a whisper and Eddy smiled once he heard Edd's plan.

Meanwhile in the center of the city

Edzilla tore down another building and roared. He also breathed his chunky puff breath on some other building and buildings melted due to the hot chucky puffs. Suddenly a giant TV Screen that was attached to a skyscraper got turn on and Eddy wearing a business man disguise appeared on screen. Edzilla turned his head to look at the screen.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry for one night only you can get this free giant Butter toast and gravy" said Eddy.

Edzilla suddenly got wide eyed and started licking his teeth.

"But if you want to get it you have to come to the abandon warehouse by the ocean now get over here" said Eddy.

Once the screen turned to static Edzilla then started to run towards the ocean while plowing the buildings that where in his way. At the warehouse Eddy took off his disguise and looked at Edd who was working the camera.

"Okay why was I wearing this disguise again" said Eddy

"I told you Ed will figure out that this is a trap and also study's show that people often buy's stuff when someone tells them to" said Edd.

"So anyway you think it worked" said Eddy.

Suddenly both of them and everything around them started moving up and down.

"Yep it worked come on help me with the trap" said Edd

Edzilla soon approached the warehouse and started looking around for the butter toast and gravy. Edzilla then found but and walked up to it even though it was just wood with paint on it.

"wait for it" said Edd as he was holding a remote control.

Edzilla then grabbed the fake toast and was about to eat it.

"Now!" yelled Edd.

The fake butter then exploded and what came out of it where sector v from the kids next door.

Number one, two, three, four and five then landed on Edzilla's neck and hung on tightly as he began to trash around. Number one then turned on a walkie talkie.

"Edd my team is on the neck of the creature" said number one

"good now do what I told you and pull" said Edd.

"Right" alright team pull" said number one

sector v pulled as hard as they can until the mask got ripped off and Ed's normal face appeared. But once the mask was off Ed turned back to normal making sector v to fall on to ground Ed looked around and then notice Eddy and Edd.

"Hiya guys what's going on" said Ed

"Ed you just destroyed tune city" said Edd

"Yeah and destroyed the whole military" said Eddy.

"I did?" asked Ed

"don't you remembered anything Ed" said Edd

"No" said Ed.

"well it's nice to have you back Ed" said Edd

"let's just go home already" said Eddy.

"By the way thank you sector" said Edd

"No problem our tree house was destroyed by him early so it's was payback" said number one

"wait a second stop right there" said the general as he ran up to them.

"What do you want" said Eddy

"I just want to say how come a couple of kids manage to take out this thing but the army can't" said the general.

"Oh please your the general that needs help from kids all the time" said number four.

"Yeah and your army couldn't defeat penguins. While my team as fought millions of super villains" said number one.

"Oh dear I suggest we end this right now before these guys come out of the screens of a million readers" said Edd

"Yeah quick put the end already" said Eddy

The

End.

**Well this story complete if you liked it then like/review.**


End file.
